Kya: The Avatar's Double II: Life After The War
by Kya-Waterbender-Avatar
Summary: Kya awakes from her near death experience to see her wedding is only weeks away and find out her father is actually alive. While this happens Zuko is stressed on keeping his life balanced between his nation, wedding plans,and keeping Kya safe. Then there's Aang whose trying to put the nations back in order after all chaos Ozai created. Continuation of Kya: The Avatar's Double. :-)
1. Book 4 Episode 1

**_Hey Guys,_**

**_So Fanfic deleted this story because I had my first chapter as an author note and I shouldn't have blah blah. Anyway reposting it now for those who didn't get to read it. Just please redo your reviews for me please. Love you all._**

* * *

**_Book 4: Air_**

**_Episode 1: Lies Revealed_**

I watch as Zuko runs to me then allow blackness to swallow me.

(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

The crowd around the tea leaf stand either screams or gasps while backing away. I watch Kya fall to the ground and see a face I haven't seen in a while.

"How the fuck did you end up here, Yu Ming?" The crazed firebender who I haven't seen since the day he took Kya from my boat to Zhao's. I feel my anger come out onto my hands, an ancient ache that I haven't had in while comes back.

"You have overstepped the boundary that was in place ever since you tried to rape Kya," I yell.

"Well, considered the boundary gone with her," he hisses back.

"That is the last thing you are going to do before I kill you is apologize for being born," I growl before shooting a blast of fire at him. He dodges and kicks a half circle slice at me. I jump up, dodging the flame and kicking another slice before Yu Ming could see it. The fire hits him, throwing him back into a wall. As he tries to stand, soldiers come from behind me and take Yu Ming.

"You will pay for what you have done," I whisper as the soldiers apprehend him. I realize I forgot about Kya. I look to see her still on the ground only to see people staring at her.

"Get out of the way," I yell, pushing people out of the way. I see her eyes closed but her chest moving slowly. Her blood seeping into the dirt and still coming out. I place pressure on the wound, trying to stop the loss of blood.

"Someone get the avatar and his friends. They are in The Jasmine Dragon," I yell, once I see she is still living, even though she is all too close to death. It may have been minutes but it feels like hours until I hear Katara yelling.

"Back up from her. We need room to see the avatar."

I see Katara come from behind the crowd and go pale when she sees Kya.

"What happened?"

"I will explain once you get her away from death. I need her to live, we all need her to live." Katara pushes me away and bends water from her pouch. She places it all onto Kya's stomach and it glows faintly, causing the blood to stop flowing.

"Turn her over slowly," Katara commands.

I nod before taking her in my arms and flipping her around. I hold her face away from the ground and in my lap. Katara bends more water over her lower back for a few minutes before it glows again.

"The sword just missed her internal organs by inches. We need to move her slowly and softly," Katara explains.

"Someone get a plank of wood for us," Aang says to the crowd.

Minutes later people produce a piece of wood. Katara, Aang and I lift her up and place her carefully on the plank. After counting to three, we lift the wood with her on it and carry it to the Jasmine Dragon. We take her up to the apartment where Sokka and Suki sit on the couch.

"What the hell happened to Kya," Sokka asks, as we put her on the table in front of the couch.

"Kya got stabbed by Yu Ming."

"Yu who?"

"I will explain once I know she is safe and sound." Katara bends more water over Kya as I watch her chest move slowly. the water glows brighter than ever before and I watch Kya's chest takes a huge heave.

"She will need a _lot_ of rest if she is going to recover before the wedding..."

"The wedding is postponed as of now. I am sending a fire hawk as we speak," I say, speaking of what I had said to Uncle before racing up here.

"Noo! That would only upset Kya more. She would blame herself for it. The wedding needs to go on time, which means it will still be on two weeks from now," Katara says, getting up and running to, what I guess, stop the hawk from sending.

"Zuko, don't worry really much. Kya is strong and she will live through this. No matter what happens to her, she always ends up living through it and being stronger," Sokka says, clasping my shoulder.

"What worries me more is I never told her that her father is still alive."

"What the hell? Why wouldn't you tell her something like that. I shouldn't be the one to know this before her," Sokka yells at me, "She could have died not knowing that her father is still living!"

"Well the first thing I am going to say to Kya when she awakes is that her father is alive," Zuko says.

"My father is alive?"

I turn to see Kya's eyes open and trying to look at me.

(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)

_***Kya's POV***_

A searing pain burns through the darkness my mind has put me in. My eyes flutter open open and I see the ceiling of the tea shop's apartment.

"Her father is alive," I hear Zuko say.

"My father is alive," I ask, trying to move my arms. As I try to sit up a severe burning comes to my stomach and back, making me fall down. I feel wet and crane my neck to see blood dripping my my wound.

"Get me water and tell me who tried to kill me."

Sokka leaves as Zuko walks up to me.

"Yu Ming..."

"But how, he.."

"I don't know but he is captured and going to the prison in the main territory," Zuko explains.

"Ok screw him and tell me about my father. Why in the fucking spirits would you not tell me my own father was, I don't know, ALIVE?!"

"He told me to not tell you until he told me whether he was dead or alive after the war."

"Well being that that was months ago and I have been thinking my father is dead, wouldn't it dawn to explain this to me instead of waiting till I almost fucking died!"

"Stop it before the wound reopens and you won't have any blood left," Zuko says.

He kneels next to me and pats my head.

"Just please help me up from this table," I say, trying to stand again.

"Katara said you need rest and a lot at that."

"I don't care.."

"You better care miss almost dead," Katara says, walking up the steps and into my view, "It will take a day or two of water healing before the wound will heal fully."

(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)

_***Zuko's POV***_

"I am still really fucking mad at you," Kya says, as we help her into the bed.

"I know all too well and am ready to accept punishment when you are not near death. You scared me and I need you to live because I love you," I say, cupping her cheek. She lets out a huge sigh before closing her eyes.

"I need you to go check on her every three hours during these two days. Examine the wound and make sure it doesn't change color or rip anymore. If you love her then try and find her father before the wedding in two weeks."

"How did you.."

"Sokka and Suki told me," Katara says.

"Well I will try but don't tell her at all. I don't need her hopes up to be crushed when he might be... Dead."

"Just find him _alive_. I will keep Kya from harm while you are doing your Firelord duties and finding..."

"Lieutenant Kaki Ryuu is his name and he is a firebender with unique green eyes."

* * *

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	2. Book 4 Episode 2: Bing Long Returns

**_Hey, _**

**_So second chappy for you all. Probably post another this weekend. Love you._****_  
_**

**_Hikari Yang- The people who enforce these rules not the people who created it._**

**_Ishkar- I was actually very sad that I had to repost. I almost lost my first chapter._**

**_Whatever1993- I hate it. I hate Yu Ming too._**

* * *

_**Book 4: Air**_

_**Episode 2: Bing Returns**_

"We need to keep Kya here while you go off to the main Fire Nation territory," Katara explains.

"But I need to keep a watch on her and I have servants that can care for her 24/7. It is her body and her decision."

"You only say that because you know she will want to go with you."

"Spirits, you know too well, Katara."

I look up to see Kya, standing on her own holding her stomach. I run to her as she clutches to door frame. I help her to the couch as Katara moves some pillows.

"I will be going with Zuko. Like it or not I want to find my father," Kya says, looking to Katara.

Katara backs down, then leaves the room.

"Are you sure you will be able to make the journey?"

(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)

**_*Kya's POV*_**

"It's not like I was just stabbed yesterday, it was a week ago and my waterbending has almost fully healed it. My wedding is in a week and I need to go to the dress fitting and other woman things. Plus Bing flies pretty smoothly or so Uncle told me."

"Bing," Zuko asks, an eyebrow raising.

"Bing Long, silly. My dragon, Uncle said he has grown bigger than this apartment and eats about ten fire sheep for his meals. I owe the army a heck of a lot fire sheep because of him."

"Wait Bing, the little dragon that turned red when he is put in fire. The one that wrapped around your arm."

"Another secret from me. Thanks, Zuko."

"I forgot until now but he can carry us?"

"Yes he can and Uncle took him out for a test trial yesterday. He came to my room yesterday to tell me."

"Are you sure you want to go on Bing?"

I turn to see Katara in the door way.

"I hope you know that I would be fine with you staying," Zuko says.

"Zuko, shut up," I say, my anger boiling over," Katara, my sweet, someone has to be around to help Firelord No Brains over there."

"What the hell?!"

"Zuko! Speak one more time and so help me."

"Fine, but we leave in an hour and if you are not feeling well, I refuse to take you."

"Then Bing Long won't take you."

"I have a boat to take me then you brat."

With that he leaves Katara and I.

(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)

**_*An Hour Later*_**

I let out a high pitched whistle into the big open sky. After a few moments, I hear the beating of giant wings. I hear Zuko gasp from behind me and I swing around to see the best pet in the whole world.

"BING," I scream, wrapping my arms around my great red dragon's snout, "You aren't blue anymore!" Bing now has a red mane with a blood red body and light tangerine colored tummy. His whiskers float freely from his face and in the air. He rubs his snout into my body, scraping my wound. I jump back and he jumps back from me. His head tilts to the side as I grasp my stomach.

"It's fine Bing, just a cut," I say, patting his worried face.

"Done with the reunion because we have to leave now," Zuko cuts in.

"Fine."

"Wait, you have to have a saddle first," Uncle says, running up to us.

"Where are we going to get a dragon saddle. Last time I checked there hasn't been a dragon around since long ago," Zuko spits at Uncle.

"Well, my rude nephew, I have something to give you," Uncle says, motioning behind him.

I look to see a red, green, blue, and white saddle. Each of the colors had earth, fire, water, and air nation symbol.

"A very elaborate made saddle. Thank you very much, Uncle," I say, giving him a huge hug.

"It was no problem my dear. Now have a safe travel and make sure our Lord here makes it there with out being sick," he whispers to me.

Uncle and Zuko put the saddle on Bing, who watches them as they strap it on. I climb on and shake around to make sure it is on tightly. Zuko gets on behind me while Uncle hands something else.

"These are reins, like for Appa. They are attached to his bit in his mouth. Make sure you take it out when you get there. He will only have it in since you are here. He wouldn't let me put it in him when you weren't here," Uncle explains, as I grab the reins from him.

As I get ready to go, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Mei come from inside the Jasmine Dragon.

"We will make sure we are there in time for the wedding. Have a safe journey and may the spirits guide you," Aang says.

All of the group bows to us and we do the same to them. I pat Bing on the side and he stands on his legs. He jups up and the sir around us stills for a second. Before I know it Zuko and I fly through the afternoon air.

"Uncle said Bing is very fast so we may make it to the Fire Nation by tonight," Zuko says, wrapping his arms, softly, around my waist.

"Then let's head straight to the royal bedroom for some rest," I say, immediately regretting what I say.

"Are you sure you want to only sleep in that bed?"

I turn around to face him and smirk.

"You are gonna have to wait for a week until that, my dear Firelord," I say, giving him a kiss. He pulls away from me and frowns.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why?"

"It just doesn't feel all that right to have that title. I mean do I really have what it takes to be a great Firelord," Zuko rants.

I place my finger on his lips, quieting him.

"You are worthy and capable of handling a responsibility such as this. You will make the best decisions for your country and I will be along side you with Aang. Doubting yourself won't help anything," I say, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kya. But tonight we won't sleep because I want to tell you about your father."

* * *

_**So second chapter. Woo Hooo!**_

_**I will probably skip a few days in the next chapter and put it right before the wedding. But that won't be the end of it just yet.**_

**_REVIEW ME!_**

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	3. Book 4 Episode 3: Kaki Ryuu

**_Hi everybody,_**

**_Thanks to those that just followed me and new followers. I am sorry but I don't know who just recently followed my story and who has been following._**

**_Volcarona Flame- I don't think I have seen you before so welcome. I am glad you like my stories and glad to see you following them. Thanks._**

**_Whatever1993- Yeah needed Bing to get back sometime. That dummy Zuko but you gotta love him. _**

**_Guest- Sorry for the misspell, I miss them without noticing sometimes. Anyway thanks._**

**_On to the main event._**

* * *

**_Book 4: Air  
_**

**_Episode 3: Kaki Ryuu_**

We arrive precisely at dinner time in the Fire Nation.

"Welcome home Firelord Zuko and Avatar Kya," a Fire sage says, bowing deeply.

"Good evening, please let us retire to our quarters and bring our meal to the room."

"As you wish Firelord," a servant says, bowing and backing up slowly.

"May I take your dragon to the uhh.."

"He may stay outside but make sure to feed him some sheep or any animal on hand please," I say to the girl, grabbing Bing's reins, "Oh and he won't hurt anyone so please take the bit from his mouth." The servant nods and removes Bing's bit. He flicks his tongue at her and she laughs as it tickles her. I smile then walk with Zuko to his bedchambers. We walk through hall after hall until we arrive to a big door with gold Fire Nation symbols embedded in it.

The servants open the door to a wide open room with a couch, chairs and a very big four poster bed with a roof thing over it. Another door leads to a big bathroom with a big tub and that thing, the 'shower'.

"You may leave and knock when you are at our door with the food," Zuko commands.

The servants nod to him then shut the door.

"Tell me about my father," I say, throwing myself on the bed as soon as the door shuts. Zuko takes off his coat and hangs it on a hook then strolls over to the bed. He kicks off his boots and jumps onto the bed. I lay on my side and face towards him as he does the same to me.

"First, his name Is Kaki Ryuu. He is, or was, a very high ranking lieutenant in the Fire Nation army. He had thousands under his command and was my father's most trusted friend."

"He was friend's with your dad?!"

"Indeed and a groomsman at his wedding. He was good enough for him to go into the history books. Where I and Azula learned about him from. He went to the South Pole for a mission my father sent him on but only his crew returned. The crew were so loyal to him they never said why he wasn't coming back. But years later Kaki Ryuu came back with only the clothes on his back and a little boy."

A knock on the door disturbs us.

"Open," I command and a mousy girl opens the door.

"Your meal is ready," she squeaks.

"Place it on the table and leave," Zuko commands.

The girl scurries in and places the steaming food on the table before scampering out. We get up and eat with no exchange of words. We both finish at the same time and go to bed with out anything else to say.

(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)(-0.0)(0.0-)(/^_^)/\(^_^\)(^_^)

**_*Few Days Later*_**

I take a deep breathe and look in the mirror. I see a pure white dress with an all too deep neck-line. The tailor didn't listen to me when I told him all the things I wanted in my dress. Instead of simple silver he put thick gold thread with huge overly dramatic red fi're rubies. Instead of all the nations's symbols over my right breast he put a huge Fire Nation symbol. This is not my dream wedding at all and to top it off I still haven't found my father.

"I know this isn't what you wanted but at least you are marrying Zuko," Katara says, placing my veil over my face.

"You are right but I can't help but think that we might be too young for this. I mean I really want my father to be here, Katara."

"Bato will take his place I guess. Although he doesn't like doing things in front of crowds," Katara says, still fiddling with the veil.

"Oh you mean the entire nation. I wasn't expecting to be wed on the top steps of the Fire Nation palace in front of the whole fire, earth, and water nations." Thinking about it now makes my heart beat out of my chest.

"Miss Avatar, we need to take you now," a maid says through the crack in the door.

"Ok, give me a second." I turn to Katara and she places her hands on my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes. After a few moments she embraces me tightly.

"I can't believe you are getting married. Remember our gang will always be there for you," Katara whispers into my ear.

I let go of her and nod. With out a word I open the door to see a group of maids and soldiers.

"We are here to escort the Avatar," a soldier says, bowing.

I look closer to see the soldier from when I first was brought to the Fire Nation.

"We meet again. I hope your mother and sister are doing well," I say to the soldier.

"Indeed we see each other once more. My mother and sister are doing very well thank you," he says, as we walk through the halls.

I take another deep breathe as we walk through the last hall. I stop before the curtain and take a breathe and hold it in. Katara gives me a small push and I stumble through the curtain. I look up to see the biggest crowd I have ever laid eyes on. I feel the sweat coming from all over my body. I look to my left and my sweat leaves me. There stands Zuko in a white and red Firelord garments. I look to my right and Bato holds his arm out to me. I take it and let him lead me to Zuko. As I grow near him, I see Zuko wipe his hands on his suit. My mind goes blank as the fire sage starts to talk.

"Avatar?"

I shake my head and look to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you take Firelord Zuko as you husband?"

"I-I can no..."

"WAIT!"

I turn around to see a familiar green eyed teenager in Fire Nation attire.

"She can't marry him without her father's permission," he yells, walking up the steps.

"Who are you," I ask, as he nears us.

"Your brother..."

I hear a collective gasp from the crowd and from the people near me. Zuko takes my arm and leads me back into the palace with Sokka, Bato, Hakoda, the green eyed teen, Katara, Suki, and Aang right behind me.

"Everyone will leave us be," Zuko commands the servants and soldiers.

Once the entire hall in emptied of everyone except us few, we all look to the teen.

"Why do you look so familiar to me?"

"Other than kind of looking like you. I saved you from the caravan. If I am not mistaken I cut the ropes tying you to a tree," he says, looking straight at me.

It all comes back to me as I look deeper into his features.

"He really does look like you, Kya," Zuko says, looking from him to me.

"What is your name," Sokka asks, stepping up into full view.

"Bīnghuǒ, (Ice Fire in chinese) and my little half sister's name is Kya."

"Well, if you are my half brother and our father is the same, where is Kaki Ryuu now," I ask.

* * *

_**Oh snap, dad is coming back! Well hope you live until the next posting.**_

_**Read and review meh please!**_

_**REVIEW ME GRRRRRR!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	4. Book 4 Episode 4: Binghuo

_**Hey people,**_

_**Happy Labor Day! May all of have a party or celebration of some kind. I am not cause swimming is making me so tired. So thanks for reading this and if you are reading this pm me a random quote or any questions you have for me. This proves you actually read this paragraph.**_

* * *

_**Book 4: Air  
**_

_**Episode 4: Binghuo  
**_

"Where is he," I repeat through my teeth.

"He visited me at my apartment and told me he was going to the earth kingdom's palace. He was dressed in earth nation garments. I took him to a small boat and watched him leave," Binghuo says.

"He hasn't contacted you since?"

"I only got one hawk from him when he landed. He hasn't sent anything after that," Binghuo says, playing with his thumbs.

"Well then I need to go to the Earth kingdom fast then."

"What about the wedding," Aang says.

"Forget the wedding she needs her father for the wedding. I know this wedding isn't what she wanted," Zuko says, looking straight at me, "Plus I already know you were going to say I can not."

"No Zuko.."

"Quiet Kya. You are my best friend and love. You are like an open book to me. Go find your dad and hurry back here," Zuko says, embracing me.

I inhale his scent of sweet fire lilies and hot smoke.

"I will be back as soon as possible," I whisper into his ear.

"Just hurry back so we can finally be together for good," he whispers back, letting go of me. He smiles at me and I smile at him.

"I will make sure this wedding is exactly what you want," Katara says, placing a hand on Zuko and I.

"I trust you will make it spectacular by the time I return." After saying that I walk off in the direction of Zuko and my room. Only Aang, Binghou, and Sokka follow me to our room. I open the door and they follow right in. I grab a sack and start throwing in random clothes from my wardrobe. I grab a familiar top and skirt with pants then head to the bathroom. I shut the door and throw off the horrid wedding dress. I look in the mirror and see the ugly scar from Yu Ming's sword. I can't believe Zuko might have seen this tonight. It's positively horrible to look at.

"Ughh burn in some unforgivable place you asshole," I say aloud.

"You need any help Kya," Aang shouts.

"No, just give me another minute," I say, putting the clothing and my bindings on. I open the door to see all of them sitting on the couch.

"Are you sure you just want to leave like that," Sokka asks.

"I have too if I want to see my father," I reply, grabbing the sack.

"How do you even know if this guy is really your half brother. No offense," Sokka says.

I examine Binghuo only to see slightly tanned skin, jet black hair grown about an inch or two, and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He is maybe 6'4, a little taller than Zuko and seems to have a sweet disposition.

"None taken but my father told me to tell you about how he helped you escape using a hot air balloon. But if then you didn't believe me he said to tell you about the move Ice Dragon," Binghuo explains.

"No one except the water tribe would know what that is," Sokka says, looking to me.

"Would guys explain what Ice Dragon is," Aang complains.

"It is ancient legend that an Ice Dragon, the one and only of it's species, did a special move to create the first huge wave that created all waves today. It is a hard move to teach people not from the Water Tribes originally," I explain, "Only someone who has lived with the people long enough would learn of such a secret legend."

"So he is the real deal," Sokka says, clasping a hand on Binghuo.

"I thank you for accepting me so quickly but we must leave if we are going to make it to the Earth palace by the next few days."

"I am packed and dressed for the trip. All we need is Bing Long," I say.

"What is a _Bing Long_?"

"Bing Long is my dragon," I say, opening the door and walking into the hall. The three men follow me as I head to the courtyard in the center of the palace. As I approach the pond and big tree, I let out a piercing whistle. Sokka and Binghuo put hands over their ears but Aang just looks up. Bing lands neatly to the side of the pond. My eyes widen along with Sokka's and Aang's.

"Is that really you Bing," I ask, looking at him. Bing Long is now back to being blue instead of red, "You should have told me you change color." I pat his snout and see the reins already in his mouth.

"Looks like Zuko got to you before I did," I say, scratching between his horns. He lets out a coughing/purring sound as I scratch. I stop as I climb on to his back, where the saddle is strapped. Binghuo climbs on behind me and I look to Aang and Sokka. Both walk up to the dragon and place a hand on each shoulder.

"Send a hawk our way so we know you're in good health," Aang says, patting my leg.

I bend down and hug my best friends.

"I promise to keep in touch. Oh and Aang.."

"Yeah?"

"Keep Katara safe for me." Aang blushes and nods to me.

That said I snap the reins softly making Bing rise into the air. As soon as we clear the roof Bing springs forward. As Binghuo get used to the flying, I look back to him.

"Tell me about our father," I say, looking back to the front.

"Well for starters he regrets leaving the Water Tribe. He left when your mother died. Your grandmother never wanted him to be with your mother. The rest of the village, except Bato and Hakoda, didn't think it was very good to have a Fire Nation lieutenant around. Although he renounced any citizenship when he met your mother. As soon as she died, the village lost control and both me and father out. We arrived back to the Fire Nation with only a few shirtd and pants. Being the Firelord was father's friend he took us in for a month so father could get back on his feet. But father had a different view from before. He didn't agree with the Firelord's plans like he did before but he didn't ever stand against him. That is until you were captured and tortured. He came to my apartment in tears after what the Firelord did to you."

"I can't believe my father is a fire bender. What are you?"

"Funny thing really, I am nothing. Well actually I can't bend anything."

"Wow, sorry for asking."

"No problem. Actually I quite like having no bending, it can be relaxing not worrying about whether I know all I need to know about my element. But I think that it skipped over me just to give you an extra dose."

"That's a funny way to put it," I say before letting out a laugh.

"Yeah I guess it is. It really is nice getting to finally meet my sibling."

"How long have you known about me?"

"About a year or two now. It is quite a shock to know your half sibling is the Avatar," he says, patting my shoulder.

"It is an even bigger shock to find out my father isn't dead and I have a half sibling. I think I nearly died."

"Wait, so none of the villagers told you about us?"

"Nope, not even grandmother," I reply, taking a deep breathe.

"Sorry you had to find out only now but dad had reasons not to tell you. He had reasons not to have Zuko tell you until now. He didn't want to be dead when Zuko told you and have you go all around to find out that."

"Well he should have told me. I hate he left me back there. He could have at least sent someone to tell me or left you there with me and grandma," I say, feeling a fire start to build.

"Look you have to talk to him because I don't have all the answers. If I had the choice I would have stayed even though I wasn't born there."

I sigh, letting out my fire and tie the reins around me and Binghuo.

"So we don't fall to our death if we roll over," I explain, as he looks at me with a rising eyebrow.

"Good night Binghuo and Bing Long."

"Good night Kya."

I don' t know why but it feels good having a sibling say that.

* * *

_**Again Happy Labor Day and may you have a nice rest.  
**_

_**Reviews ect..**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	5. Sorry

**_ Hey guys sorry for not writing for a month. I have a lot of things going on like swim and maybe a new boyfriend. Kya might be getting her first boyfriend finally! I promise to get my story finally back on air in two weeks if not earlier. again I'm really sorry trying to finish my fifth chapter. I love all of you thank you for staying with me._**

**_ YoursTruly,_**

**_Kya~ Avatar_**


End file.
